Feelings are finally found
by GoddessOfTheForest
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome finally figure out how they feel about each other.


Inuyasha sat on the roof (of the hut Miroku, Sango kagome and him were staying in) thinking.  
  
Why won't Kagome believe me. What, I don't have feelings well I have news for her I do, she just won't believe me. Then he heard something, it sounded like someone was coming up on the roof. He stood up and grabbed the handle of the Tetsusuiga.

"Put that thing down." Kagome said Inuyasha was silent "Oh, so now your not talking to me. Well that wont get you anywhere."

"What do you want?" he said facing the Mountains to the East.  
  
"I wanted to know why you ran out."  
  
"You should know." (he said in an angry sad voice that would make anyone feel bad)

silentness

"You don't believe me."

"I never said that I just find it kind of hard to believe you feel like that."

"Well I have news for you I do have feelings like that but you don't believe me."

"So you do have feelings for me. But I thought you …………" (shortish long pause) "Kikyo" (soft voice) Kagome was regretting what she said because of the look on Inuyashas' face

"I don't have feelings for her not after……….. She gave Narroku…….." then his voice trailed off he couldn't bear to say it he despised the thought of her helping him.

"I'm sorry." Kagome said even softer then she went over and sat beside him facing the Mountains were what remained of the demon wolf tribe lived.

"I should of believed you."

"Well do you now?"

"Yes." then she leaned on his shoulder and said

"I'm so sorry for not believing you when you told me. It's just I thought you were playing with me."

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHY WOULD I DO THAT?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he said jumping up making Kagome's head fall.

"I though you knew how I felt and was playing with my feelings." he sat back down after he dissolved what she had said.  
"You feel the same way?"

"Yeah." she said softly and she laid her head on his shoulder again

"I had no idea."

"Non at all?"

"Not exactly."

"O."

"Sorry, I thought you might feel the same way I did but I didn't know." "How come you didn't say anything?" she asked in a distant voice.

"Because I was afraid that you wouldn't believe me and you didn't at first."

"I'm sorry."

"I think I can get over the feeling, of knowing the person that I love think that I'm lying to them." his words struck her as if he had slapped her across the face. He had went to far and she was angry, hurt, sad, and a feeling she couldn't figure out all in one and she couldn't controll it. She burst in to tears and pulled away from Inuyasha when he tried to comfort her.

"Don't touch me. You have know idea how it feels to not be noticed and don't say that you do because you don't.You have no idea how long I wanted to hear you say you loved me or at least something in that order. You have no idea how bad it hurt me, when you accused me of having a relationship that was moe than what ot was with Koga. You have no idea how it feels to not know the truth. You have no idea how bad it hurts me to know that deep down you still have feelings for Kikyo, and don't deny because you know it's true just as much as I do. It hurts even more to hear you say what I've wanted to hear for so long, finally come out of your mouth and know, I'm not the only one who you have those feelings for." she said in a fearsome voice that would make any one feel discusted with themselves and scared. But now she had hit that spot in him that made him want to do something horrible to anything he could reach. But for the first time in his life he didn't let it overcome him. Instead he didn't know what to do he was angry, he despised himself for not knowing that's what she thought, and he felt a little feeling being erased from him. He felt the little bit of happiness he had in him betray him and leave him alone with hatred, self-loathing, saddness, comfussion, anguish, and lonelyness. But he didn't know why he felt alone because he wasn't alone.

He turned away from Kagome and he jumped off the roof, landed on his feet, and ran. He ran away from his troubles and feelings. He ran away from Kagome and everyone behind him and was running to no certain destination. As he ran he could feel all his feelings being stripped away from him as if they were never there. Finally he stopped, at the edge of a pond that had geese floating on it. He sat down at the edge of the pond and stuck gis feet in.

"I wonder if she meant what she said. It sure sounded like she meant it. I didn't know she felt that way how come she never said anything to me. Its not like I would laugh in her face and tell her she was stupid. I cant believe she is accusing me of loving Kikyo. I don't, well at least not anymore, at least I think I don't. Oh I don't know anymore. GOD DAMMIT!!! What are these feelings. How come I have to be cursed with these feelings?" he thought

"Now that's a stupid question." said a voice behind him he jumped up turning around and unsheathing Tetsusaiga all at the same time.

"Who the hell are you."

"What a potty mouth you have, Inuyasha." she said hitting him on the head.

"What was that for? Who are you?" he asked dazed by the creatures beauty, she was one of the most beautifulest things he had ever seen.  
"I am Shinam lady of the forest."

"You can read minds?"

"How stupid are you foolish half human?"

"I'M NOT STUPID." he shouted agrily

"Oh he has a bad temper too." (she said sounding amused then hitting him again.)

"Stop hitting me and leave me alone stupid, whatever the hell you are."

"I am stronger than you think."

"Are you a demon?" he asked looking astonished

"Part of me. I'm kind of like you. But you are half Human while I am half Telepathic."  
  
"O."  
  
"I will not leave you alone because I have come to help you."

"Help me with what?" he asked cautiously

"Your feelings."

"How would you know what my feelings are?" he asked stupidly

"Not a very good memory either." then she pointed to her head "You asked yourself what the feelings you had were. Didn't you"

"Well I did." he felt like he was in a trance and couldn't lie to Shinam.

"Well I have an answer to your questiopn but you must believe me and do as I bid you to do. Will you?"

"Yes." he said feeling he could not do other wise.

"You must go back to Kagome and tell her That you are sorry and you didn't mean what you said. Because deep down Inuyasha you love her and if you do not let her know that than you will lose something that means the whole world to you." with that warning he ran back to the hut as fast as he could.


End file.
